Tomb of the unknow love
by LadyKatherine29
Summary: Love can be killer sometimes.


K, this is set just after Kristina leaves Tony for John. It's just going to be a one shot, unless someone tells me they would like to see something more in depth. I own nothing, and make no money off this. But for the record Mr. Corday, if you ever get sick of owning Tony. I'll give him a good home. Thanks for reading and remeber flames are bad! Oh yeah Kenny Rogers owns the song.

_"One time I drove to see a girl across the country._  
><em>One night as I was driving, through New Mexico<em>  
><em>I had the windows wide open<em>  
><em>It was cold and I was crying " <em>

Tony DiMera, drove his car without regard for the speed limit or much of anything else. He was on his way to somewhere he never had thought he'd have to go. He could still see, Bart and one of this other employees looking at him with shock and dread. Tony didn't have time to let his mind wonder back to that. No Tony needed to stop and fill up the gas tank. He still had a long way to go before he got to where he need to get.

_And I laid her letter on the radio. _  
><em>So I stopped outside of Taos in this tiny mining town<em>  
><em>At a dinner to refill for the ride<em>  
><em>And in the wind I heard this crying<em>  
><em>Like a heart broke right in two<em>  
><em>I turned up my collar and went inside<em>

Tony saw a dinner with a gas station, he pulled in and got out to fill up the tank. He was in a hurry to get to where he needed to. He was also a bit hungry, he was trying not to think about it all.

_Where I say this smiling waitress joshing friendly with these truckers_  
><em>I said Miss what's that awful crying everybody laughed and said<em>  
><em>Its the tomb of the unknown love<em>  
><em>And they pointed out the window to a stone<em>  
><em>All by it's self beneath a tree beside a hill<em>  
><em>And on that winter night I read these words alone<em>  
><em>These words that are haunting me still<em>  
><em>It said...<em>

_Here lies a young man_  
><em>Struck down in his prime<em>  
><em>By the awesome burning power of love<em>  
><em>He couldn't stand to see his true love cheating<em>  
><em>So he shoot the girl down<em>  
><em>They hung him from the tree right above<em>

It didn't take long for Tony to reach his destination at least that's how he saw it. He just remembered parking his car, and heading into the house. Tony hadn't remembered even saying anything that night.

He knew he had told Bart and his other assistant over his cell to just go home. As they had called him just moments before he had gone in. Saying something about how it wasn't worth it. To just let it all go, she was a slut. In the words of his female empoyee. Not worth his time or anything else. Tony had just screamed she was not a slut, she was his wife. After that the only thing he heard was crying.

_I know that local folks say its the wind_  
><em>But I know its crying<em>  
><em>From the tomb of the unknown love<em>  
><em>Well I drove to my destination <em>

Tony hadn't been sure what he had hoped for. Would they be there together? Would he see that which had ripped; his heart out the first time he had walked in on it? The only thing he knew was that he needed to go into that house.

In the end he had to throw his cell phone into the bushes. Seemed as if Bart and her were not taking his decision well. But it wasn't for them to make it was his and he making it. Tony hadn't been sure of what she had screamed through her sobs. He had thrown his phone before her or Bart could finish. He had wondered about that as he had been taken away by the cops latter. Just what had she tried to get out in between sobs? What had Bart tried to tell him so vemently?

_I did the job my heart demanded of me_  
><em>And when the sheriff's sirens came I didn't even try and fight it <em>  
><em>They counted ten and I came out at three<em>

Tony just sat in his cell and stared off into space. He didn't feel much at this point, he supposed that it didn't matter anyway. The trial had been quick, not more than a week. He had told his lawyers to piss off, that had shocked them. He had also band anyone from seeing him, he didn't want visitors. What was the point in having them anyway. He didn't need people comming to condeem him. Tony had already condeemed himself with his own actions.

As the catholic preist dutlyfull was giving him the last rights. Saying how god was forgiving of things mortals could not. That if in his heart Tony truly felt guilt for his earthly actions. Then god would have a place for him. That all his earthy pains and sins would be things of the past. Tony rolled his eyes at the prist, the only guilt he felt about it was he'd ran out of bullets. By the time John had shown up, Tony had been well out of ammo. Having pumped it all into the ling corpes that was laying in the bed of it's decite.

Tony did however take the time to think back about the night. He thought hard on something that had pleaged him. Since the night he'd gone looking for Kristin and John Black. Just what had his young female assintant being trying to say? He knew it had to have been something important to her. Tony had felt more than a little guilt for not at least hearing her out. It had been very rude of him, thinking back about it all. The young lady in question had never let him down. Never not been supportive, always given him a kind word when he was down. The least he could have done was listen to her before throwing the phone.

_So I guess tomorrow morning the warden'll read some kind of paper_  
><em>How I'm going to pay the state for what I've done then<em>  
><em>they'll put shackles on me and we'll take a little walk<em>  
><em>They won't have to drag me cause it's said and done<em>

The execution chamber had been packed fill up. So many people had showed up one would have thought it was a party. Most of them were in party like colors, dressed in up scale clothing better than most people's Sunday best. Only two people were in all black, and from the looks at least one of them. Was thinking about committing a few murders, despite the stupidity of doing so. It truly was a moronic idea to start something with some many witness. However a few peoples hearts wondered if they just should anyway.

_And maybe someday they can put me up a stone_  
><em>All by it's self beneath a tree beside a hill<em>  
><em>And lovers everywhere can come and read along<em>  
><em>These words that will give them a chill<em>  
><em>And it'll say...<em>  
><em>Here lies a young man<em>  
><em>Struck down in his prime <em>  
><em>By the awesome burning power of love<em>  
><em>He couldn't stand to see his true love cheating <em>  
><em>So he shoot the girl down<em>  
><em>They hung him from the tree right above<em>

The room had gone cold for at least two people. Both were thinking something similar thoughts. Once the count had been pronounced dead, they had stopped breathing What happend next, was debateable no one could make heads or tails of it. For a while it had looked as if things would be peaceable. That everything would just simply move along. As normal for the rest of that day. Then fate seemed to take a diffrent route. . It had been then that someone had made the mistake of saying something about him.

I know that local folks say it's the wind  
>But I know it's crying<br>From the Tomb of the Unknown Love  
>Yeah I know that local folks say it's the wind<br>But I know it's crying  
>From the Tomb of the Unknown Love<p>

Everyone had run from the room. Something had died in two people, as dead as Tony was. The bodies of Bo and Hope Brady were still hot as they looked on. The bradys blood on their hands, was starting to cool and become sticky.

The two of them just walked out a few minutes later. Their thoughts the same, they had something to do, and they were in a hurry to do so. John Black won't be crying much longer over Kristen, he wasn't long for this world much longer. What happend after that was for the fates to decided, the two of them didn't much care.

One of them had lost a boss, someone who had been very important to him. Bart had spent years working for both Stefano an the Count. He had liked the Count a hell of a lot more than his old man. The other had lost a boss, an something much more. She had never been able to say it, but he had been her world. Now the only thing they both wanted was revenge for their lose. If somehow they got out of it all alive, then so be it. The only thing they knew deep inside was one simply truth. John Black was a dead man walking,...he just didn't know it yet.

I know that local folks say it's the wind  
>But I know it's crying<br>From the Tomb of the Unknown Love  
>Yeah I know that local folks say it's the wind<br>But I know it's crying  
>From the Tomb of the Unknown Love<p> 


End file.
